marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
|gender = Male |DOD = Mid-2019 |affiliation = |status = Deceased |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |actor = Levi Meaden}} Agent Fox was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was recruited by Melinda May under the recommendation from Damon Keller. While investigating anomalies, Fox was killed by Sarge who arrived with his squad. Biography Recruitment in S.H.I.E.L.D. Fox lived in the same town with Damon Keller and the two became close friends. When Keller was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., he also recommended Fox, so Melinda May recruited him too.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity Along with other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Fox helped to investigate energetic anomalies which had been occurring in different locations. He monitored the energy outbursts and notably indicated to Alphonso Mackenzie that one of them was located in Indiana, causing Mackenzie to dispatch a team to the location. The agents, however, were unable to arrest Jaco, whose arrival had caused the energy surge. Fox discussed the nature and the causes of these outbursts with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Keller then told that he and Fox had figured out that all the locations where the anomalies had occurred were located in . Fox and Keller were instructed by Mackenzie to keep looking in this perspective in case it would help S.H.I.E.L.D. to predict other anomalies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Death Fox joined a field team dispatched to the Museum of Natural History in Muncie, Indiana, as its coordinates had been found on a device dropped by Tinker and reclaimed by S.H.I.E.L.D. He approached the entrance of the museum and saw a woman, actually Snowflake pretending to be an escaped hostage, exiting the museum. Fox was told by Snowflake that her son was still inside and took her to safety while the other agents moved closer to the museum. for Phil Coulson]] Fox was troubled when Snowflake whispered that he would become a butterfly. The next instant, the whole museum collapsed due to the bombs planted in the building by Sarge's Squad. Although shaken by the blast, Fox managed to recover some balance and tackled Snowflake to capture her. A truck then seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and Fox pointed his gun at Sarge when he stepped out. However, Fox mistook Sarge for Phil Coulson, the legendary Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and lowered his weapon. Sarge, who had ordered Fox to let Snowflake go, then shot at him, killing him. Equipment Weapons *' ': Fox utilized this gun during the Destruction of the Museum of Natural History. Facilities *'Lighthouse': Fox operated from the Lighthouse, using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources, in order to find signs of paranormal activities. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Director **STRIKE ***Melinda May - Colleague ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Colleague ***Damon Keller † - Friend and Colleague ***Diaz - Colleague **More - Colleague **Julian - Colleague **Runco - Colleague Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Pachakutiq/Sarge † - Killer **Snowflake Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' ***''Window of Opportunity'' (picture) ***''Toldja'' (mentioned) ***''Leap'' (indirectly mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Ross Kohnstam was a stunt double for Levi Meaden in the role of Agent Fox. Gallery Agents-of-Shield-season-6-sneak-peek-1.jpg Agents-of-Shield-season-6-sneak-peek-15.jpg Agents-of-Shield-season-6-sneak-peek-23.jpg Fox's file.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Sarge